


Starry Night

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [53]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Camping, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go out camping and Earl shows Carlos one of his badges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

Carlos tilted his head as he watched Earl using a sharpened and fire hardened stick to scratch into the sand. He looked over at Cecil who sat beside him, raising an eyebrow as he waited for some kind of explanation. He pouted when none were forthcoming, rolling his eyes as he nudged Cecil in the shoulder to get the Voice’s attention. “Cecil.”

“Hm?” Cecil looked up from where he had been setting up the pans they would be using to cook with, smiling at Carlos.

“What is Earl doing?” Carlos asked, pointing to where the redhead was still scratching in the sand with his stick, lips moving as he muttered something under his breath.

Cecil watched Earl for several moments and he perked up as a look of understanding crossed his face.”Oh!” Cecil clapped his hands together, laughing as he got up onto his feet. “Early, are you really?!” he asked.

“Almost finished,” Earl answered.

Carlos frowned a little, still terribly confused by both of their behaviors. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?” he finally asked.

“Just you wait and see!” Cecil chirped. He flashed Carlos a toothy smile, bouncing on the heels of his shoes as Earl finally finished, pushing himself up onto his feet and stepping back. The markings that Earl had scratched into the sand started to glow and Carlos watched in surprise as the light started to turn an impossibly black color before fading away once again.

“But…but what happened?” he asked. He blinked when Earl simply pointed up for an answer and he lifted his head up to the sky, gasping in surprise when he realized what had happened. The stars in the sky seemed… _brighter_  somehow, plentiful and filling the sky far more than he had ever imagined they could before. His sharp eyes were already picking out a few constellations he had been unable to see before and he smiled, looking over at Earl. “How..?”

“I earned my Advanced Void Revealing badge before becoming an Eagle Scout,” Earl explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I almost earned mine,” Cecil quickly added.

Earl gave Cecil a look. “You slept through the entire lesson.”

Cecil however was unconcerned with this fact of reality. He simply waved away Earl’s revelation, smiling brightly at Carlos. “I almost earned mine but I was far too busy having fun watching Earl earn his!”

“As you say,” Earl snorted. He shook his head and looked over at Carlos, smiling at him fondly as he gestured up to the sky once again. “Does this please you?” he asked.

Carlos laughed, throwing his arms around Earl’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re such an odd man sometimes!” he chided, shaking his head at him.

“My apologies,” Earl chuckled.

“Oh! Let’s go roast some marshmallows and sacrifice them to the Eternal Slumbering Beast!” Cecil chirped. “We always used to do that at the start of our old camping trips! It makes sure none of us are killed in our sleep tonight!”

“Such a romantic image, Cecil,” Carlos laughed, pulling the Voice in for another hug.


End file.
